Owari No Seraph
by hehegbdjdu
Summary: The story of a girl that found peace at Hyakuya orphanage only to find it once again destroyed. Please read and tell me what you think! My first story hope chu like. :3 -I do not own owari no seraph-
1. Chapter 1

**I do not even know this is my first fanfic I gladly accept any constructive criticism. Also sorry if I sometimes get the tense wrong. :3 hope chu like**

I swing around the shopping bags restlessly, cramped near the window on the always crowded bus on my way back to the orphanage. I gaze out looking at the city, while scenes flit past me as the bus moves. As usual, the traffic slows us down. The bus comes to a stop, waiting at the traffic lights. I watch a man struggle, clutching his throat as though being strangled to death. He slowly collapses to the ground, but the bus starts moving again before I get a better look. I hear the woman next to me breathe heavily, clenching her fists as she stares blankly with glassy eyes. The driver swerves the wrong way a bit, and the bus abruptly comes to a stop throwing everyone forward. I open up my eyes again. I shouldn't have.

Red, red… red is everywhere. All the dead people on the floor. Their cold, unblinking stares. Sickening bodies, some twisted in completely unnatural ways. They're all dead. Dead. I start to stumble across arms, legs, and people. I shred my skin on the glass lying around on the floor. Running out of the broken bus filled with death. I need to find the orphanage. I need to find my home. Run, run, run.

I see more of them. So many people are dead. But I can't stop and look. The city that always glowed with excitement and wonder gives off a scent of death, inviting despair into its midst.

I rush through the door, only to meet another horrible scene. More death. And figures in the room. Mika, Yu, Akane, and all the people I know as my family now. They can see it too. A shadow falls over the room. A hooded person smiling at us.

"I see you need some help," he says in a calm tone, "come with us and we'll keep you safe."

But the hood falls off. It's a vampire.

Ever since I was small, I hated this world. The thin string that held barely held my family together quickly frayed and fell apart. A divorce was already threatening to take place. I dreaded to think I might have to choose between them. I can never forget what happened. A peaceful dinner with tension running deep beneath it. It's too late. My mother rises up to serve us food, instead walking towards my father with knife clutched in hand. My father stands up, backing away. And all I can do is watch. But rather than killing Father she stabs herself in front of his frightened gaze. He breaks and grabs the knife saying he will "end it fast for both of us" continuing to stab her. And then he looks towards to me, craze in his eyes whispering deranged that he will kill me too. I picked up the knife he dropped and fell over as he approached me. Hearing his words was too much. I thrust my arms out and he died by my stained hands. The knife stayed embedded in his chest as I watched his life seep away.

I wail, clawing my blood covered face. Black dots dance in front of my eyes and I collapse. Someone obviously called the police, and that's how I ended up in the Hyakuya orphanage. It was better once I was there but now it's just like a repeat of my past. With so much more blood.

The vampires bring us to the underground, telling us that the stupid humans brought this upon themselves and that now we would be kept here and treated as livestock. Words I would hear a lot these next few years…

 **i feel like this is really short :T**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk past more hooded vampires on the way to getting my blood taken, barely glancing at these streets I know so well now. Have I really accepted this as 'living'? I get my name marked off the list and enter the room. There are so many young children here. If all the adults died, even just the ones in Tokyo, that would still be a lot. I guess this whole place is kind of like an orphanage. I sit down and flinch as I feel the needle pierce my skin. Seeing my blood flow through the tubes makes me nauseous. I seriously can't bear to look any longer. I close my eyes and wait.

On the way out I notice someone I haven't seen all day. Even though the vampires allow us to live in the same houses I'm out all day collecting food or trying to find out how to get out. Mika and Yu have a year, I have 2 years. We can definitely find a way to stop the disease by then. Lost in thought, I notice Mika's almost out of sight.

"Hey Mika! Hey Yu! Haven't seen you all day!"

Mika is about to say something but suddenly a vampire- no, not just any vampire, a noble, comes forward surrounded by a bunch of other hooded vampires.

"Hello Mika. Are these other livestock coming with us today?"

 _I'm 100% sure Yu will say something. Yep here it comes…_

"Hey we aren't livestock you stupi-"

Mika cups his hand over Yu's mouth, giving him a stern glare.

"They're doing something tonight, they can't come!" Mika says cheerfully.

 **-A few hours later-**

"Hello Akira. It's nice to see you here tonight."

What a lie, he just wants me for my blood. And after getting my blood taken already today…

"Just wait, let me get something for you-"he says as I continue to stand there silently.

Now's my chance! I immediately rush to the drawers, haven't been there yet. I can't find much anything, damn this.

Haven't checked out that room yet!

I run up to it, I know he'll come back really soon. Inside there are shelves with loads of stuff on them. My eyes widen as I notice the prize catch of the day- a sword lying near the corner of the room.

 _I think it's the corner, can't really see…_

I trip over something. What the heck, I wasn't expecting a fancy noble vampire to have something of his thrown on the floor like that. I look down. It's… a dead little girl. And inside her hand is a necklace. That looks really cool, I'll probably give it to Akane. At least I try to think that. But the truth is, there's a girl lying there. A dead girl. I hear the vampire say the food is nearly ready and I just snatch the necklace, sword, and an expensive looking ring. I quickly leave. I can't afford to stay any longer.

 _Just hide the sword under a bush outside and run back in._

I'm sitting in the chair now, while the vampire walks up with a plate full of food. If vampires have these kind of ingredients at hand, why can't they give them to us? He just drops the plate on the floor, and comes up to my neck.

"First, an appetizer."

It hurts a lot more when they drink straight from you. My eyes droop from blood loss and I'm trying my best to stay awake.

Good, he didn't notice anything.

 **-At home-**

It's really late, I've probably missed out on dinner. Nope I've definitely missed out by now. Mika will probably be back a little later. Then I can show him what I found.

I open the door and go inside. Everyone is in bed. I slide down against the wall and look at what I risked my life for. If anyone happens to still be alive in the human world, we'll sell the ring, but other things will probably be more worthwhile up there; a safe place to live, food, water… the sword will be for Yu or Mika, if anyone could kill a vampire it would be them, and then there's the necklace. I just noticed you can open the locket. What's in there? I could replace it with something special for Akane…

"Whaa…"

What the heck is even happening? Maybe it's one of those random dreams again.

I hear a voice echo through this empty white space.

"Are you the right one?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Do you hate them? "The voice continues.

"Hate who exactly?"I stutter.

"The humans. I know you're not a vampire, but do you hate them?"

And why a question like that to a human anyways?...

I'm kind of compelled to answer at this point, maybe truthfully?

"I don't dislike the humans, I just hate this world."

Silence slowly passes by…

"The humans are still new to this world; even so they have proliferated. And eventually caused their own undoing. Yet they still carry on. Why? Do you know the answer to this question? I can't understand something like human emotion…"  
I stand there in silence. What can I possibly say?

"If you ever feel that there are no other options left, just call me."

"Okay then?"

I open up my eyes and Mika is admiring the sword I found.

"Oh! Hey, let's wake everyone else up!"

"What? "I say drowsily.

"Don't forget-we're leaving tonight remember?"

Damn, I almost forgot.

 **-About to leave-**

I see Akane. I think now's a good time to give her the necklace.

"Hey Akane! I found something I want to give you!"

I hand her the necklace and her eyes widen.

"Wow, this is really great Akira! I can't believe you found something like this!"

"We're gonna leave now!" Mika shouts out.

All the younger kids huddle close to us. Can I take responsibility for these people?

While we found our way to gate we had to avoid countless vampires. Well this is a vampire city, right?! The children are tired, but I know we'll make it through. Just a little further…

I can see it! It's right there! Everyone is suddenly livelier knowing we'll make it out of here.

"Ha ah ha… I've been waiting for you, pathetic lambs."

This isn't happening… it can't be…

"That expression… the expression humans make when their hope is suddenly shattered to pieces. That's why I never get tired of playing this game.

It was all a trap. We spend most of our life here, of course we expect to die here. I slowly cringe.

The noble suddenly leaps at one of the children and drinks her blood.

"Oh no, she died." He smiles.

Yu brings out the gun and shoots the vampire.

Unbelievable. He dodged the bullet.

"Let me tell you something that may rekindle your hope,"

"The map is real. I still want to see your desperate attempts after all… and hear your screams of terror."

Yu tells them all to run. And we will distract the vampire to let them escape.

"Didn't I tell you… I want to see your faces distorted by desperation?"

Then they all started to die right in front of our eyes. All the children that were happy, that were content living at the orphanage, that were dead.

"Akane!" Yu screams.

I turn my head around and see Akane look behind at us, before the vampire kills her in front of us. There's so much blood already.

Mika grabs the gun and starts to run toward the vampire.

"No Mika! You can't! You… can't…" I shriek.

And Mika is killed too.

Yu runs up and shoots the disgusting vampire in the head. And everyone but us is dead.

I need one final memory. Grabbing the necklace and taking the sword, I rush out. Because there's no more point. In standing there, being unable to do anything. Watching my only real family die in front of my eyes. Unable to do anything. And running away from my fear.

 **-A few minutes of running later-**

It's so cold, it's actually snowing. And I'm in a thin livestock's dress. What do I do now? I need to find somewhere to rest. I notice the city down below. It strangely doesn't look completely ruined, just completely empty. I trip and tumble down the hill, snagging my clothes on twigs and getting even colder. There must be some children down there who haven't been taken by the vampires yet. I need to find them.

This is distracting me from the fact that my entire family probably died. But I'm sure it'll come back back to haunt me in my dreams.

I'm finally down here and I can't see anyone. Guess I need to look clos-

"Be quiet. We can't let those monsters find us."

 _Monsters?_

"Hitoshi, we found someone."


	3. Chapter 3

I sit up in a dark room. There's a guy with purple hair sitting nearby. He notices I'm awake.

"Hello, I'm Hitoshi."

 _Is this that guy from before? And he looks older than 13…_

"Let me explain what's going on. We are the patrollers of this area. And we were stationed here by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Well, actually, we used to live here and the condition to stay here was to keep watch over this place,"

"I'm assuming you know nothing since you were one of the 'livestock'. The reason why I am alive is because a cure for the disease was made before I died,"

 _So that's why…_

"The Imperial Demon Army is, of course, an army that fights against the vampires and the demons that came out soon after the start of the apocalypse. We noticed you have a weapon already,"

 _He means my sword I guess…_

"You will be using that to aid us in our battles."

"Have some food, and then we will leave."

How did I get into this so fast?

Before I have a chance to ask any questions, the guy leaves. Now what?

Might as well explore the place.

The sword is on the table next to my bed. And on it a note.

"Hey it's nice to welcome you to our group! :p"

I guess it's from the other people living here. There are some clothes on a chair near the desk. I just realised I'm still wearing my torn apart livestock clothes.

After I get changed I leave the room. There's another guy sitting at the table reading a book.

Does this place just have a bunch of guys? I hope I meet a girl soon…

"Hey, you're the new girl right?!" He smiles and winks.

 _And I certainly hope no one else is like this guy._ T-T

"Here's your food!"

It's some spaghetti. I only ever ate this at the orphanage. But I can't really remember what it tastes like since we never had any in the vampire city.

The guy obviously noticed my long pause.

"Have you ever eaten this?"

I finally talk. "Well obviously! I had a life before I became livestock!"

I start eating in an attempt to end this conversation.

"By the way, my name's Takao."

I keep on ignoring him.

"And I'll be coming as well for your tour of the place!" he continues in an attempt to end the silence.

Might as well get this over and done with.

I finish eating my food and Takao gets up, to call the others I presume.

"Right, we have 4 other people here, excluding Hitoshi. Lemme just get them."

A while later the whole team have assembled. There's a girl with green hair in plaits, called Midori, and another girl with blue hair called Rika. The other two are boys called Toshi and Haruo.

I think they're all older than me.

"Let's go then shall we? Today's task is clearing our space of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"Umm… what are those?" I ask.

"You'll see them soon enough." Rika says as a warning.

I grab the sword and take a better look at my clothes now that I'm out of the dark room. I'm wearing all black. I wasn't expecting anything really good but maybe something livelier. Takao called them 'stealth clothes' which is such a joke. My necklace is dangling around. I tuck it into my shirt. I don't want to lose it. Just realised I don't have any shoes to wear.

"Are there any shoes I could wear?"

"Here, have these." Toshi talked to me for the first time! He throws me some shoes to wear. Great, more black.

We get out of the apartment block and walk around on the road. I guess there aren't any cars so there's nothing to worry about.

I can't help but think that all I did was run away when my family was in trouble. Yu might be alive. Mika might be alive. If people like these got to them in time they might've been safe.

"Did you see anyone else? A boy with black hair that looked around the age of twelve. With green eyes?"

"Nope. Haven't heard anything about another kid."

"What about someone with blonde hair and-"

"Get out of the way!"

I'm pushed to the side by one of them and this huge creature comes. One of those horseman apocalypse thingies they were talking about? They start to fight it while I stand there. Not again. Not like that time. They finish it off quite quickly however and it seems there was no reason to take part.

However that one is followed by about three more, that all seem intent on killing us. I need to do something this time. But if I have no experience then what use am I in this battle? I'll come forward if they're in trouble.

These people are skilled. We've killed about 10 in only a couple of minutes. I hope I can do this kind of stuff eventually as well. Although I'm only eleven, it seems people are called on here despite their age. So I definitely need to practice.

Takao is coming up to me.

"Do you want to try?" he asks.

"I don't know if I'm good enough to do that kind of thing…"

"Just concentrate, and it'll come to you."

"Ok…"

"Don't worry, if you're in trouble, the great saviour Takao will rescue you!"

 _Wtf…_

"Okay then…"

We walk a little further and come across more of them. Where did these demons all come from?

"Alright, time to try out that sword of yours."

On his command, I run up to the monster and attack.

I jump up and slash the creature across its chest. But it's starting to attack itself to hit me. Are these things really that intent on killing people? I think the best thing to do now would be to slice it up. I slash it while trying to avoid its attacks. I practically throw my sword at its neck trying to take off its head. Damn, the sword is stuck. I desperately try to get the sword out. An attack nearly kills me, making a huge scratch across my back. Takao obviously takes that as a sign I need help. Everyone comes over and the Horseman of the Apocalypse is dead within a minute.

"We should definitely go back and treat that. I'll go with her and you guys go on ahead."

Takao is kind of annoying in the way that he always follows me around. Did Hitoshi tell him to do this or is he doing it himself? I still don't really understand this place.

We get back and Takao gives me instructions on how to treat the wound. And he says I might as well take a shower while I'm doing that. He leaves and says everyone will be back soon.

I've been thinking about it, the weird dream I had might have been linked to the necklace I gave to Akane. I mean, I probably just didn't randomly sleep all of a sudden or have a hallucination. I need to look at that thing better. I'm still wearing it. How did I do that thing? I fiddle around with it a bit and open the locket itself. Was something meant to happen?

"What?"

It worked!

"Would you like me to heal your wounds?"

"How are you meant to do that?"

"And who are you? Does the necklace let me talk to you?" I continue.

"Okay. I will answer your question. The necklace does allow me to talk to you."

"But what's your name?"

"Open your eyes. The other people are coming very soon. In about a minute."

"How? Last time I did it without knowing."

"Just close your eyes."

 _Okay…_

 **People actually read this I cannot believe it. Well meh. I hope you like the story.**

 **By the way, I have a lot of assignments right now and won't be able to update for a bit.**


End file.
